All That She Wanted
by Sunnydalesis
Summary: After talking with a mysterious guidance counselor about the events of "Innocence," Buffy notices that she isn't as strong as she used to be. On the bright side, she has the love of her life back and someone else is taking over as the Slayer. It's all she ever wanted...but is it really what she needs? A story told in drabbles.
1. Wishes Come True, Not Free

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I

There are days when Buffy wished she could stake Snyder right where his heart should be. She was convinced he had to be some kind of demon. Why else would he make her go to the guidance counselor on the same week of her birthday?

As Buffy gathered her books for the next class, she noticed a small box in her locker. She took out a green pendant. Assuming it was a late birthday present from Giles, Buffy put the necklace on, feeling a little bit better about the bad week she was having. Then she walked down the hallway to the guidance counselor's office, where woman with dark blonde (or was it light brown) colored hair sat waiting for her. Buffy took note of the nameplate: "Dr. A. Jenkins." At first, Buffy wasn't sure if she could trust the stranger in front of her, but she felt that desperate need to talk to someone, anyone who would pat her head and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Without revealing the sordid details of her life as a Slayer and Angel's true self, Buffy confessed to having sex with her older boyfriend for the first time and how badly he treated her the morning after. Dr. Jenkins assured her that nothing that happened was Buffy's fault.

"We never had what you would call a normal relationship," Buffy said, staring into the fists she created on her lap. "I once told him that I wished that we could be regular kids."

"Do you still wish that?" Dr. Jenkins asked, staring into the green pendant around Buffy's neck.

"Yeah," Buffy said. "Yeah, I do. I wish that we could all just be regular kids."

The bell rang, signalling the start of the next class. Buffy jerked out of her seat, hoping that she'd make it to her next class. Before she left the office, she flashed a smile to Dr. Jenkins. "Thanks for listening."

Dr. Jenkins smiled back. "But of course!"

It wasn't until the door slammed behind Buffy that Anya Jenkins reverted into her true demonic form.

"Buffy Summers, consider your wish granted."

II

The first thing that Buffy noticed when she was patrolling the cemeteries was that she wasn't as fast or as strong as usual. It took a lot more work for her to fight the usual fledglings. Then, all of a sudden, a whole nest started chasing after her.

They chased her to a crypt and her back was against the wall.

All of a sudden, she saw Angel appearing behind them, stake in hand. With as much strength as he could muster, he staked a couple of the vampires. The distraction from Angel's entrance allowed Buffy the chance to gain the upper hand. Before long, all the vampires were dust.

Except for Angel.

"I don't know what you want, or why you chose to dust those vamps," Buffy said, gripping her stake. "But come any closer to me-"

And he did. Buffy held her hands out to stop him, to push him away before staking him and then felt something.

She felt a heartbeat underneath Angel's chest.

Lowering her stake, she stepped closer, leaned her ear into Angel's chest and listened to the steady sound of his heart.

"How?" Buffy asked as she looked up at him. "What?"

"I honestly don't know, Buffy," Angel said.

Buffy had a million questions swimming through her head. Was this the Angel she knew and loved? How did he get his soul back? How did he become human?

But one look in his eyes told her everything she wanted to know for the moment.

She dropped the stake and she pulled him close to her, kissing him with reckless abandon.

* * *

Just so you know, Buffy and Angel won't be kissing for long. Or be happy for long. Please like and review!


	2. Get What You Want, Lose What You Had

In this chapter, we find out what happened to Spike and Drusilla.

* * *

III

Spike wheeled around the Factory when he heard the sound of his sire's tears. Drusilla knelt down on the floor, the body of her latest kill laying at her feet. It was a little boy who wore a Catholic school uniform. In the hundred and so years that he knew, Drusilla, he never found her in tears over the death of a child before. He wheeled in closer and realized that she was in prayer.

She made a sign of the cross and looked up at Spike, her eyes red from crying. "Oh William...I'm such a monster."

Spike's eyes widened. She hasn't called him William in a very long time. "Dru…"

"No. That's not my name," his sire said. "That's the name he gave me!" She cried out in anguish.

Spike rolled back to let his sire cry on his chest. "It's okay, luv. I can call you whatever you want."

She sniffled and murmured to herself. "Catherine. That was my name."

"I always wondered why you liked being called Kitten."

She laughed. "That's what my father used to call me."

It wasn't until Spike laid his sire to bed that he realized that something was off. He unfolded her hands as she rested, revealing a Rosary and her smooth, unburnt skin. Even in her most insane state, Drusilla never prayed and would never go near a Rosary, let alone pray with one. His hands touched the Rosary, surprised that his hands didn't burn, and then felt Drusilla's pulse in her wrist.

At this realization, Spike jumped out of the bed. He wasn't sure what shocked him more: the fact that he could walk again or that for the first time in centuries, he could hear the sound of his own heartbeat.

IV

The first thing that Buffy and Angel did after spending the night together was take a walk out as night gave way to day. Buffy drank in the sight of Angel in the sunlight like a tall glass of water. Angel, in turn, loved the way that Buffy looked wearing one of his shirts.

"And you still don't want to know why I'm human all of a sudden?" Angel asked.

"Nope!" Buffy said, popping her "p" with a smack of her lips. "I just want to stay with you."

"Aren't you worried about when you patrol tonight?"

Buffy shook her head. "Look, all I'm hoping is that this isn't some dream. Even if it is, I don't wanna wake up. As far as I'm concerned, this is the first day of the rest of our lives."

Angel nodded, but still felt a bit uncertain, even as Buffy bought them breakfast at a nearby diner.

"I have to head back home," Buffy said. "Mom will be waking up to take me to school soon."

Angel nodded and watched as Buffy paid for the breakfast and zipped out the door. He stayed in the diner, staring into his coffee. He had to admit that he loved being able to walk in the sun again. He loved sharing breakfast with Buffy.

A sultry voice prompted his attention. "So you gonna leave the tip?"

He looked up at the waitress, who flashed him a flirtatious smile. His eyes took note of her sultry lips and curvy body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," he said.

"Your girlfriend paid the bill," the waitress said. "I figured you were gonna pay the tip."

He saw that her hands were lying flat on the counter and held them with his own.

Flashing her an equally flirtatious smile, he held her hands and kissed them.

"First of all, baby, you should know I'm not exclusive. Secondly, I'm kind of short on cash right now..."

The waitress pouted. Angel ripped a ticket off of her pad and wrote down something with the pen attached to it. "Consider this an IOU," he said. "I'll see you later.

As he walked out of the diner, the waitress smiled as she pocketed Angel's phone number.

* * *

So Angel's eye has already started wandering. And if you're hating on Buffy for acting completely irresponsible...just know she's gonna get her ass handed to her soon. Please like and review!


	3. In Wonderland, We Both Went Mad

Buffy's wish is taking an effect on other people, too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 **V**

Snyder almost caught Buffy off guard with his strange, overly enthusiastic greeting. Buffy was hoping that she wasn't actually late, but it didn't seem like Snyder cared. Buffy discussed the strange attitude adjustment, but Xander told her not to look a gift horse in the mouth. The day continued to get weirder, though, with all the teachers not giving homework and letting the students out early.

Buffy headed straight to the library to ask Giles about what's going on only to find him smoking in his office.

"Since when did you smoke?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," Giles said. He stomped out the cigarette under his feet. "Is everything alright?"

Buffy proceeded to tell her Watcher about how all the teachers and Snyder are suddenly acting, for lack of a better term, loopy, as if summer vacation was just around the corner. "There was also a problem when I went out on patrol," Buffy said. "I didn't have my usual strength and flexibility. But on the bright side, we don't have to worry about Angelus anymore."

"Why not?"

"He's back to his usual self."

"Oh. Well, that's good, I suppose." Giles stuttered that last sentence and his hands went to his pockets as he fingered a carton of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Don't you think we should do research?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I suppose so," Giles said as he stepped out of his office. As Buffy put her books down on the table and turned towards the light, a glimpse of green caught his eye. "Buffy, is that a new necklace?"

"Oh yeah. Is this your birthday gift to me?"

"Um, no. Where did you find it?"

"In my locker. You, Xander, and Willow, are the only ones who know my combination. Why?"

"It just looks familiar." Giles shook his head.

The conversation was interrupted with Xander and Willow coming in. Xander took note of how less stuffy Giles looked than usual. But the Watcher was quick to motivate everyone to get to researching on the change of attitude.

In the stacks, Buffy confided in Willow on Angel returning back to a human and how much fun the two of them had the night before. Willow listened with equal amounts of enthusiasm and envy at how lucky her friend was.

 **VI**

Buffy could hear Giles's voice in her head as she went out to the cemeteries. "You shouldn't be patrolling by yourself tonight. If you lack your usual strength as you have said, you'll need backup."

But Buffy wasn't about to listen to Giles when he wasn't as focused on the research and acting less Giles-y. She deduced that if Angel losing his soul was only temporary, then she should get her powers back sometime soon.

Unfortunately, the Slayer soon realized that she was in way over her head as she could barely fight off the fledglings. When they turned to dust, it wasn't so much a matter of skill as it was luck. Buffy resorted to pushing vamps against low tree branches. She turned around to fight whatever vamp was nearby and saw flash of bleach blonde hair in the moonlight.

"What are you doing here, Spike?" Buffy asked. "Last time I saw, you were in a wheelchair."

"I recover quicker than you think, luv," Spike said. "But you seem to be lacking your usual grace tonight."

"I'm just a bit off my game," Buffy insisted.

Spike threw a few punches at her and she fought them off as best as she could, blocking his blows more easily than she did with the fledglings. "Funny. You seem to be off your game, too."

He lunged at her, pushing her down to the ground, but she rolled them over so that she ended up on top. She rested her hand on his chest to give herself some leverage when she felt something. Two things actually. One was a thump, thump, thump sound under her hand. The other...she didn't want to think about the other thing she was feeling. Buffy jumped off Spike with a gasp.

"Okay. Since when did you get a heartbeat?"

"Since last night," Spike said. "Dru's got one too. And insists on being called Catherine."

Buffy decided to end her patrol early. Things were getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

Uh oh. There's already unresolved sexual tension between Buffy and Spike. It'll be a while before they kiss, though. Please like and review!


	4. Masquerade, Paper Faces On Parade

The first part centers on Angel while the second part centers on Spike.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 **VII**

Even though Angel loved walking out in the daylight, he still loved the nightlife as much as he did when he was a vampire. But unfortunately, he needed to get some money. There was only so many times he could flirt his way out of paying a bill.

When he went to the Bronze, he took note of the very attractive club owner and how busy things were at the bar with just one bartender. After a quick chat with the owner, Angel was offered a job as a bartender and would start work the next night.

Angel gave the club owner a kiss, hiding them in the shadows, and went out to celebrate with a night of dancing. The club owner had to get back to work, which meant that Angel was free to have any dance partner he wanted. He scanned the dance floor and spotted her dancing with her friends. He wanted to caress her the long, dark hair that touched her back as she tilted her head up as well as the womanly curves on her young body.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, only for her to turn around and slap him in the face.

"Okay, what kind of game are you playing here?" Cordelia asked.

"There's no game going on, Cordy," Angel said.

Cordelia pushed herself away from him. "Um, yeah there is. Last time I saw you, you were trying to destroy everyone at the mall."

"That wasn't me."

"Oh sure." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It was your evil twin."

"Pretty much," Angel said, missing the cheerleader's sarcasm entirely.

She huffed and threw her purse at Angel's face. "Take what you want and leave me alone!"

Angel's gaze still stayed on her as she stormed off the dance floor. "Hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave," he said to himself.

 **VIII**

William had to wonder if the Shakespearean actors of his time had to put as much work into pretending to be a villain as he did in pretending that he was still Spike. His first concern was for Drusilla, whom he still felt a deep love for. He loved how she delighted at the luxury of walking in the daylight, putting a little dance into every step that she took. And yet, his mind kept going back to the lithe, passionate movement that Buffy put into her fight. Even if she wasn't as powerful as she used to be...

William shook his head. The longer he stayed human, the more confusing things became. But as he kept thinking of Buffy, he realized that things started to become confusing the moment that he saw her. The bleach blonde sighed, feeling like a fraud in his punk rock outfit. He didn't feel like wearing the tweed and breeches of days gone by, but this outfit didn't feel like him, either.

His train of thought, however, came to a crash, returning back to the library as Cordelia came in.

"What the hell are Spike and Drusilla doing here?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh good, you're here," Buffy said as she rolled her eyes. "Now I can really tell everyone." She sighed and told everyone in the room about how whatever is causing the adults to suddenly act like teenagers again may also be what caused Spike, Drusilla, and Angel to turn human.

"Well that explains it," Cordelia said.

"Explains what?" Buffy asked.

"Why Angel was hitting on me."

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

I know y'all have been dealing with Idiot Buffy for a while. She's not gonna be holding the Idiot Ball for long, though, when some competition arrives on the scene next chapter. Have a little faith in me, kay?


	5. The World Turned Upside Down

In which Buffy finally drops the Idiot Ball and starts getting a case of sour grapes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 **IX**

Buffy refused to believe it until she saw it. When she walked into the Bronze, accompanied by her friends as well as Spike, her eyes went straight to the bar, where she saw a gaggle of girls flirting with Angel as he served them drinks. He never asked for ID and made a show out of his bartending. As he blew a kiss to a girl who was leaving the bar, Buffy felt her guts churning with anger and disgust. This...this completely shattered everything she thought she knew about Angel.

"This can't be the Angel I knew," she said.

"Unfortunately," Spike said, "it's the Angelus that I knew."

"What kind of guy did you think he was?" Willow asked.

"Not like this."

"I hate to tell you this, Buffy," Cordelia said, "but that's the problem with the tall, dark, and mysterious types. I mean, I was totally crushing on him a few months ago, but well, just cuz the packaging is good doesn't mean that what's inside is even better." She looked to Xander with a flirty smile. Xander responded with a blush.

Buffy didn't know what to do. She wanted to take her anger out on the nearest vampire, but she was too weak to fight a group of fledges. She wanted to believe that Angel was just acting, but she knew that Cordelia was always honest. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want Angel to see it.

She turned around to leave, but Spike blocked her path.

"Get out of my way, Spike," Buffy said.

"Uh, uh, Slayer," Spike said. "If you're gonna go out there for a spot of violence, I can guarantee you it won't end well for you."

"I just need some air."

"Trust me when I say, luv, nothing good comes from wallowing in self-pity either. Just speaking from experience here."

"Then what do you think I should do, huh?"

As if on cue, a song started to play. Spike led her out to the dance floor. "Let's dance."

"What about Drusilla?" Buffy asked.

Spike's smile faltered a bit, but he stayed determined on his task. "Nothing wrong about a dance between friends."

"Is that what we are?" Buffy asked as they started dancing.

Spike didn't answer. Instead, the two of them danced along, keeping in rhythm to the upbeat song. Buffy couldn't help but admire how well Spike danced and the way that he smiled at her. _Drusilla is seriously lucky to have a guy like him_...Buffy thought. Her thoughts soon became lost in the music, and then at the sound of Spike's voice singing along.

All of a sudden, she felt the temptation to rest her head on the shoulders of the...person who mere days ago wanted to kill her. She felt her heart racing as the song came to an end.

"Thanks for the dance, Spike," Buffy said, putting a bit of distance between them with an uncertain smile on her face.

"Likewise," he said.

Buffy went back to her friends, who were all coming off the dance floor, and glanced at the bar. Angel saw her. And he scowled.

 **X**

It took a bit of research, but Giles identified Buffy's necklace as belonging to a vengeance demon named Anyanka. There was a spell that could summon her, but a quick attempt at a spell indicated to Giles that he was incapable of doing the spell as a side effect of whatever magic Anyanka had unleashed. Not wanting to talk to Jenny Calendar and uncertain as to whether or not the computer teacher still had her powers, Giles and Buffy decided to go to the Magic Box in search of someone who could help.

As they passed by a cemetery, they saw a dark-haired girl in a red leather jacket and black jeans thrashing at a group of vampires and staking them with ease. Buffy watched this mysterious girl. It couldn't be Kendra. Her movements were too wild and fueled with a bit too much bloodlust.

The dust settled down and the dark-haired girl turned to look at her unexpected audience. "Oh hey!" she said, flashing a scarlet-colored smile at them. "You must be Giles and Buffy." She ran closer to them and held out her hand. "I'm Faith."

"What happened to Kendra?" Buffy asked.

"Kendra met with her untimely end in Cleveland," a very stiff British man said. Buffy turned to look at a young dark-haired man dressed in tweed. "Wesley Wyndham-Pryce at your service."

"We were just heading to the magic shop in search of someone who can help us with a spell," Giles said, pretending to be proper in spite of his attire.

"You're unable to do magic?" Wesley asked.

"Apparently so," Giles said with disappointment.

"It has something to do with this necklace," Buffy said, bringing attention to the green pendant around her neck. "We need to summon the demon Anyanka."

"I'll inform the Council tomorrow and see if they can send one of the witches from the Devon coven," Wesley said.

"What brings you to Sunnydale, anyway?" Buffy asked.

"Council got word that you lost your powers," Faith said. "And since this Hellmouth is still active, I'm here to take over. Hope you don't mind."

Buffy tried to smile, but she couldn't. Instead, she folded her arms and scowled. "Great," she said unenthusiastically. "Just...great."

* * *

Okay kids, this where it gets complicated. If you want to know what song I thought Spike and Buffy danced to, click on this link.

Please like and review!

How do you think Anyanka will come back into the picture? Feel free to speculate!


	6. Under Pressure, We're Cracking

Things turn a bit introspective in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 **XI**

Buffy wasn't surprised to find that her mom was home when she came at the end of patrol. What surprised her was how enthusiastically her mother greeted Giles. She was practically throwing herself at him. Buffy winced as she watched her mom give Giles a kiss on the cheek while her Watcher played it cool.

Buffy looked to the kitchen, where two mugs of hot chocolate were waiting on the table. She took one of the mugs and invited her mom up to her room.

As Buffy sat on her bed, she decided to take advantage of her mom's teenage state and talk about her issues with Angel, her jealousy about Faith, and her confusion about Spike, without mentioning all the stuff about her being a de-powered Slayer.

"So what you're basically saying is that your boyfriend isn't who you thought he was, you're jealous that this new girl in your school is doing better than you, and now there's this new guy who you might like but he already has a girlfriend?" Joyce asked.

"I never said that I liked William!" Buffy said.

"It sure sounds like you do, though," her mother said.

"But he already has a girlfriend and...we didn't always get along."

"Well, I definitely agree that you need some time to think things over. I don't want you ending up on the rebound with this guy. In my honest opinion, though, you need to figure out if things are over with you and Angel and where things stand with William and his girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I could sleep a little easier."

Joyce left the room and then came back in with a record player and a vinyl of Fleetwood Mac's Rumours.

"This album got me through the worst breakup I ever had," Joyce said.

"When you divorced dad? I remember listening to Barry Manilow on the drive from LA to Sunnydale."

"No, no! My worst breakup happened in high school, before I met your father. But things got better."

Buffy watched as her mother set up the record player and placed the needle on the vinyl record. The words were unfamiliar to her bubblegum pop ears, but she liked the upbeat feel. By the time the record got to "Songbird," Buffy was fast asleep.

 **XII**

Catherine woke up every morning reminding herself that she wasn't Drusilla anymore. She heard her lover singing to himself while he showered. "Ch-ch-changes. Just gonna have to be a different man. Time may change me. But I can't trace time"

She wasn't sure when she was going to tell him. She still loved him. Loved how he cared for her for over a century. How he was willing to kill for her. But those centuries felt like a lifetime ago. The guilt of her past sins weighed on her heavily and she needed to atone somehow.

As Spike started singing another David Bowie song, she saw a little glimpse of his future. She saw him out in the sunlight with the Slayer. The two of them were dancing in the cemetery. They passed by a statue of an angel and kissed in front of it.

Catherine smiled, assured of the future that she saw. She can continue down her path without any worries about anyone she's leaving behind. She started singing along to the song that Spike sang as he walked in, towel around his waist. "Though nothing, nothing will keep us together…"

"Kitten!" Spike said. "I thought you were still asleep. I was just about to head out."

"I always loved that song," Catherine said.

"Cuz I'm your king and you're my queen?" Spike asked with a loving smile.

"The chess game has been changed," Catherine said. "The King will come for me. You'll always be my knight, but someone else will be your queen."

Spike looked at her confusedly. "I guess you're still loopy even as a human."

While the bleach blonde vampire changed into some new clothes, Catherine said, "The stars showed me the future, Spike. You will be heroes. This is our last dance."

Spike turned around, dressed in an old David Bowie concert tee and black jeans. She led him in a dance to music that only she could hear. Spike was still confused, but went along in spite of himself.

The dance was interrupted at the sound of a knock on the door. As Spike went to open the door, Catherine took a step back. She observed as the Slayer walked in, uncharacteristically tentative.

"Why can't we give love that one more chance?" Catherine sang to herself.

* * *

Drusilla, I mean Catherine, is getting ready to let go of Spike. I hope I was able to write her well.

Anya will finally come around in the next chapter. But Buffy still has a long way to go before her lesson can finally be learned.

Please like and review!


	7. What You Want Is Right In Front Of You

In which Buffy and Spike are both feeling very indecisive about what they want. The answer is in this chapter title. Prepare for some tough love from Anya!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

 **XIII**

William felt surprised at the sight of the Slayer at his door. He heard Drusilla—erm, Catherine— backing away, greeting the Slayer with a shy "Hello."

The Slayer was equally awkward, realizing that she intruded on something. "I wanted to tell you guys that, um, my friends and I found out why you are human." She fingered the green pendant around her neck. "It has something to do with this necklace I got and a vengeance demon named Anyanka. I'm hoping that I can get her to get all the adults back."

"What about us?" William asked.

The Slayer sighed. "I don't know. I want the Angel I know back, but I don't want to fight you and Drusilla again. I mean...how do you feel being a human?"

"Honestly?" William rubbed his neck and looked at Catherine. "I'm glad that Catherine isn't as crazy as she used to be, but she's starting to change. I mean, she's happy, I think, but she's different. Right, kitten?"

Catherine nodded.

"In any case, the Watchers are gonna send someone to do the spell to summon Anyanka. I wanted to get your input while I try and negotiate with her."

"Why don't you smash it?" Catherine asked.

The Slayer rubbed her temples. "It might turn you back. And it might bring Angelus back"

Catherine shuddered in fear. "I understand."

"How come you don't feel as guilt ridden as Catherine?" the Slayer asked, turning back to face him. "Angel's kind of making a party out of not being undead anymore, Catherine looks like she's gonna go to a convent, so why are you still basically you?"

"I'm not," William said. "I mean, I am still me, sort of. My life as a human wasn't exactly all roses. I've always been bad...but not in the way that you think."

"So why did they call you William the Bloody?"

"You really don't wanna know," he said, turning away from her.

"My heart expands, tis grown a bulge in't inspired by your beauty, effulgent," Catherine said with a teasing sing-song voice.

"Dru-I mean-UGH!" William turned to look at the Slayer again, who giggled. "Point is, Slayer, I don't want to go back to being the ponce I was. But as much as I loved the freedom I had being undead, I do feel some guilt about what I did. I just don't know how much of it was the demon and how much was me. I feel like I was always there ever since I was turned, but never completely in control."

"It sounds kinda confusing," the Slayer said.

"Feels even worse."

 **XIV**

Buffy felt more impatient than a kid waiting for Christmas. She kept watching Faith as the dark-haired Slayer took over the usual patrols. Buffy helped out the adult teachers who were affected by the spell, but it didn't look as cool as Faith kicking asses and taking names. Buffy hated that she always had to put her life on the line and that she never really saved lives so much as just killing things that never should've existed. But something inside of her was thirsting for the fight again.

So it was no surprise that when the Council's witch came to town and did the spell, Buffy was quick to get straight to business, asking a million questions at a rapid-fire pace.

"Slow down, will ya?" Anya asked. "Everything is happening just as you wished it."

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted everyone in your life to be normal kids," Anya said dismissively "I just gave you what you wanted."

"This is so not what I wanted! I didn't want my teachers acting like a bunch of kids or my boyfriend to be cheating on me or have this new Slayer come in and take over my life!"

"Poor little Slayer," Anya mocked. "You have no idea what you really wanted. It's not my fault you don't like it. You got what you wished for. Cheating boyfriends are part of that normal life. Hell, they're my bread and butter! You didn't like being the Slayer, either, so why are you even jealous of Faith?"

"I don't know! Nothing feels right! I hated being the slayer because I'm always putting my life on the line. I thought that Angel was..."

"Some perfect knight in shining armor? It doesn't say much about a relationship when all you can do is just be miserable with each other. From what you told me, most of what you guys did together was just make out and complain about how life sucks. That's not a relationship, that's masochism."

In a fit of frustration, Buffy broke the pendant off of her neck and raised her arm to throw it down.

"Uh, uh, uh. We wouldn't want to bring Angelus back, would we?" Anya asked. "Tell you what, I'll change the adults back to normal, now that you realized how much you need them."

"What about my Slayer powers? And Angel? And Spike? And Drusilla?"

"That will be completely up to you to decide. Just so you know, though, you're probably not the only indecisive person in this room. Call me!"

In a flash, she teleported out. Buffy wondered about the vengeance demon's implication and looked to Spike, who looked away in embarrassment, rubbing his neck nervously.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Best present you can give me is a nice review!

Thanks to everyone who's been liking and reviewing so far!


	8. What Is This Feeling, So Sudden And New?

Chapter Notes:

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I hope y'all love this chapter as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 **XIV**

If there was anything that William missed about being a vampire, it was the thrill of the fight. When the vengeance demon disappeared, he looked at the Slayer. He recognized that look in her eyes, the tightness in her shoulders and arms. She wanted to hit something. She craved the fight as much as he did.

Everyone could sense the tension in the room. Willow, Xander, Oz, and Cordelia left the library making half-hearted excuses. Giles and Wesley decided to escort the witch from the Watchers' Council back to her hotel. Catherine was making her confession at the local church.

Which meant that it was just the two of them.

"If you want to fight, pet, I'm more than willing," William said.

The Slayer responded with a punch to his nose. It hurt, but thankfully, she didn't break anything.

"I'm so glad you're willing and able, Spike," the Slayer said. "I'm just so...I'm just so…" She found herself at a loss for words and just threw a couple punches instead. Spike blocked them easily.

"Keep going, luv," he said. "Let it all out."

Buffy did so, kicking and punching as hard as she could, in spite of her lack of strength. Slowly, her body wore out and tears started welling up in her eyes. Her breaths turned ragged. Next thing he knew, the Slayer crumpled on the floor like his failed attempts at poetry.

"No matter what I do, I lose him," she said. "What is wrong with me?"

"Ever think that what happened with the Poofter is not your fault?"

"Poofter?" she looked up at him with confusion

William tentatively sat down across from the Slayer and held her hands, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Buffy?" She nodded, giving him permission to use her name. He continued. "I have known Angelus for centuries. When he was at the factory, Angelus told us how he hated how you made him feel. He said that he always saw you as weak. You're not the problem here, luv. He is."

Buffy sighed. "When you put it that way…" She looked at him with a smile, but Spike noticed that her eyes were fixated on his lips. He noticed the way she leaned close to him.

William stood up nervously. "Um, so, you wanna go another round?" He held out his hand as an offering. What kind, he wasn't sure.

She grabbed his hand and jumped as he pulled her up. "Sure."

"Remember what I said the night you dropped an organ on me?"

Buffy laughed in spite of the heaviness still on her shoulders. "Yeah," she said. "Rather be fighting you anyway."

"Still hold true now." William felt his inner Spike coming forward as he positioned himself at the ready. "You're still the one I'd fight with to the end, Slayer or not."

"Mutual," Buffy said, ready to fight again.

 **XV**

Faith rarely patrolled by the high school, but she knew sometimes vampires would sneak around there as well as on college campuses looking for stragglers. The brunette slayer was instead surprised to find the blonde Slayer and the hottie in the David Bowie shirt heading out of the school, both of them covered in sweat. The bleach blonde's arms were draped over the blonde Slayer's shoulders and B was laughing at something he said.

"Hey, you two," Faith said. "Clocking in a bit of after hours activities?" She gave the couple a saucy wink.

Suddenly, the two blondes broke apart, as if someone burst the bubble of their little world. "Um...I was training," the blonde Slayer said. "Spike volunteered to be my sparring partner."

"Good to know you're still keeping in shape," Faith said. "You wanna back me up while I head over to Restfield?"

"Um, sure," Buffy said. "Is that ok with you, Spike?"

"I don't see why not," Spike said.

"Five by five!"

That particular night was pretty standard as far as patrols went. Faith took care of the majority of vamps that came their way, with Buffy and Spike getting a couple fledges here and there. However, none of them were ready for an ambush from some vampires who recognized Spike and called him traitor. The five of them sped past Faith, intent on taking down Buffy and Spike. Faith staked two of them quickly and then pummeled the other three to a pulp before throwing an arrow into the heart of one, staking the second, and breaking the head off of the third one.

When the dust settled, Faith turned to check if her new friends were okay. There was a sigh of relief from both of them, but Buffy's eyes were more green than brown. There was a hard glare in her eyes, too.

"Um...I'm gonna go," Faith said. "You still need to pick up your girlfriend from church, right?"

"Yeah," Spike said, looking away from both of them.

"I'm Audi, then!" The brunette Slayer gave the two of them a wave goodbye and ran off. The Bronze was calling her name.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

So did they or didn't they? I'll never tell!

Best birthday present you can give me is a nice review. Thanks!


	9. I Can Do Better Than That

Chapter title taken from The Last Five Years. This chapter includes a small shout out to one of Alan Rickman's roles. Cancer sucks!

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **XVI**

Joyce felt a change in the wind as she drove to pick up Catherine from the church. She realized that she didn't really know who Catherine was, aside from the fact that she was a friend of Buffy's. The blonde guy that Buffy and Catherine was with also looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on when she first remembered him. Still, it was a favor that Buffy and her librarian friend Giles asked her to do and Joyce was always a woman of her word. Her stomach fluttered as she remembered the way that Giles smiled at her.

When she got to the church, she found the dark-haired waif standing on the doors of the cathedral, chatting with a priest. Joyce parked her car at the side of the curb and walked out to greet the two of them.

As the three of them were making small talk, Joyce noticed that Catherine was shuddering. She turned to see what was frightening the poor girl and then saw that history tutor friend of Buffy's. The grim look on the priest's face prompted Joyce to subconsciously back away.

"Stay away from me!" Catherine said.

"Ah, don't say that. I came here to apologize."

"Nothing you can say will make things right for what you did to me!"

Joyce stepped forward, putting herself between the intimidating thug and the helpless girl he was clearly harassing. "I think the lady made things clear enough," she said.

"Oh, Mrs. Summers. This doesn't concern you."

"It concerns me when you are apparently stalking one of my daughter's friends." She pulled out a can of pepper spray from her purse.

"Trust me, lady, Dru is no friend of your daughters. She's a tease and a killer."

"That's a lie!" Catherine shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"And by the way," Joyce said, "her name is Catherine." She held the pepper spray up to his face and pushed the button. He screamed in agony and ran out into the dark.

Catherine turned to the priest. "I need sanctuary. Now."

"Catherine is right," Joyce said. "He'll probably try to get her at my house."

The priest nodded. "I'll ask Mother Superior to lend you an extra room."

The dark haired waif sighed in relief. "Thanks again for all your kind words, Father…"

"Brandon," the gray-haired priest said. "Christopher Brandon.*"

While the kind priest escorted Catherine to the convent, Joyce asked to use the phone. She made a quick call to Giles's apartment and then to her house.

"Mom?" Buffy asked as she picked up the phone. "I just got home from school. What's up?"

Joyce looked at her watch. "You were staying in school pretty late."

"After-school aerobics class. Extracurriculars good good for college applications."

Joyce shook off the suspicion that her daughter was lying and got straight to the point. "Your friend Catherine? The one you introduced me to this morning? She's staying at the convent tonight…"

 **XVII**

Angel jumped as he heard the sound of a distant police siren. He had to wonder if the priest saw him before as a vampire. He ran as far from the church as he could after the pain from the pepper spray wore off, but he needed to hide somewhere. The clanging of the clock tower indicated the time. He felt a punch in his gut. He was late for work!

Quickly, Angel started making excuses. He didn't have to show up all the time, given he was working part-time, and The Bronze was always slow on Monday nights, anyway. He could blend in better as a club hopper than as a bartender anyway.

His guilt left as soon as he walked into The Bronze and saw the sexy brunette Slayer swinging her hips to the beat out on the dance floor. Every guy in the room wanted to get closer to her. He wasn't gonna give any of them a chance.

The sultry brunette gasped in surprise as he placed his hands on her hips. "I hope I don't have to play guess who here cuz I don't take kindly to surprises." She turned around and smiled at him. "Hello, hottie!"

"Sorry for scaring you like that. I just didn't want anyone here getting close to you. They could all be vampires."

"I can take care of myself. Besides, you're not a vamp anymore." She pulled him closer, giggling as they went into a very sensual dance together.

Their dance was rudely interrupted, though, as Angel saw Faith being dragged away by her Watcher. He looked down in front of him at Buffy and smiled at her. She responded with a slap to his face. "We. Are. Done. Angel!"

Buffy stormed outside, but Angel followed her.

"You can't leave a girl alone, can you?" Buffy snapped. "First you stalk Catherine while she's trying to recover from the trauma you caused, I find you dry-humping Faith on the dance floor, and now you're going after me? You can never be satisfied, can you?"

"Buffy, I just wanted to make things up to Dru and-"

"Save it! I'm going home!" Buffy turned to Spike and said, "Come with me, okay?"

Spike flashed a naughty grin at Angel and then turned back to Buffy, "I'll come with you, alright."

"EW! Spike!"

The two blondes laughed as they raced each other out of the alley. Angel turned to go back inside only to see Faith standing at the other side of the alley.

"And I thought I had issues," Faith said. "I think I'm gonna go home, too."

Angel started following her, but Faith held her hand up. "Uh uh, playboy. I'm not the kind of girl who likes to share. Pick a girl and stick with her, kay? Buh bye!"

She blew him a kiss and a wink and sauntered off.

For the first time since he became human, Angel finally felt guilt. And it burned.

* * *

Christopher Brandon was Alan Rickman's character in the 1995 movie _Sense and Sensibility_.

I know that Buffy seems to be getting over Angel quick in this chapter, but things aren't what they seem. You'll see what I mean tomorrow.

The line for kicking Angel in the ballsack forms on the left. It comes with a nice slice of chocolate cake!

Please like and review!


	10. It Only Takes A Moment

Chapter title taken from _Hello, Dolly._

In which Buffy and Spike figure out what they want and transition from bargaining to acceptance.

Dialogue from "Touched" included.

* * *

 **XVIII**

Buffy vaguely remembered reading something about the five stages of grief. She was probably sure that she went through the denial stage and she got through her anger and maybe some depression. If Buffy had to pick which stage she was currently in, she would say she was somewhere between bargaining and acceptance.

Still, she felt the anger she unleashed onto Angel lingering, turning slowly into tears that welled in her eyes.

"You alright, luv?" Spike asked

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Buffy said. "The past week has definitely been of the crazy. I'm still trying to process everything."

"Still trying to figure out what you want?"

"Yeah. I know what I don't want, though, that's for sure. I don't want the grownups to act like kids again. I'm glad that Anya fixed that. And I know now, I don't want to be with Angel anymore, even the Angel I used to know. Most of all, I don't want to be helpless. What about you?"

"I have the feeling Dru-I mean Cat, already knows what she wants. And I'm not gonna stop her, even if it means I can't be with her anymore."

"That's surprisingly selfless of you."

"I've always been selfless to some extent. I took care of Cat for a century in spite of her insanity and unfaithfulness. We've had our ups and downs, but we've stuck it out. I just feel sad knowing we're going to part ways and this time, there may not be any going back."

"I get what you mean. It's like I'm trying to figure out who I am all over again. I used to define myself by being the Slayer and my relationship with Angel. Now that I don't have either one, I can't help but wonder...am I still me?"

"I think you are who you always were," Spike said. "I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker, but I've seen your kindness, and your strength...And as barmy as it sounds, I think I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy."

"That's exactly my problem, Spike. I don't want to be The One. I miss the fight. By God, I miss the fight. But I don't want to fight alone. I know that Faith is around but I want to fight with someone at my side. I don't want someone just watching me or my friends putting their lives on the line. I want to be sure that the one who's fighting with me is someone I can count on. Is that too much to ask for?"

Spike tentatively took her hand. She looked at him with surprise. It was one thing when they were laughing things off after sparring, but this moment was completely different.

And yet it felt so right.

 **XIX**

William was surprised when they arrived at Buffy's house and didn't find anyone home. Buffy let go of his hand and went to check the messages on the answering machine.

"Buffy, I'm calling again from your librarian's apartment just to see if you're still home. I'm staying the night with him. No, we're not going to do what you think. I just don't feel safe going back to the house until we can keep Angel out of it. Anyway, I'll see you in the morning."

Buffy turned to look at him after the answering machine beeped. "So...are you gonna go?"

"I don't wanna leave you by yourself, luv."

The blonde Slayer giggled. "Can you stop calling me luv? I'm not your girlfriend."

He took a tentative step closer. "Do you want to be?"

She took a step closer to him. "I'm definitely intrigued on the notion, don't get me wrong, but...I don't want this to be a rebound thing, for either of us. Would you feel the same way about me if you were still a vampire?"

Another step closer. He was about arm's length from her now. "It's definitely possible."

Her fingers brushed against his. "I don't want to rush things."

"I wouldn't want you to."

"But…"

The space between them was bridged by a kiss. They held each other's hands tightly. It was a light, soft kiss, but it promised so much more.

"I have a spare bedroom," Buffy said as she let go of the kiss.

"You don't want me to stay with you?" William asked, tilting his head to the side in an intriguing way.

She scoffed and let go of his hands.. "Did you not hear what I said about the not wanting to rush things?!"

"I did! I was just thinking I could just hold you. I promise nothing will happen."

"You really didn't have to make that joke, you know."

"I can't turn down an opportunity to piss Angel off, luv."

"Fine." She led him up the stairs to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. She stood at the threshold of her bedroom and kept her eyes focused on the man in front of her. "William...please stay with me."

"Always," he said as he took his first steps inside.

* * *

Sorry to leave y'all hanging like this, but there won't be an update on this fic until Monday. I'm gonna be going on a weekend trip and I'll be uber-busy. Check your dirty minds in at the door because there won't be any hanky-panky here!

I'll be seeing y'all on Monday. Like and review please!


	11. Reflections

In which Buffy and Spike finally figure out what they want and what they need.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 **XXI**

The first thing that William noticed when he woke up was that he was not on fire. Secondly, he saw that Buffy was already awake. She was turned towards him, playing with his hair. He didn't even realize his arms were around her waist until he felt the heaviness of her body on his hand.

"Morning," she whispered.

His piercing blue eyes stared into hers, shocked that he was actually lying next to her.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I just never thought I would feel this...happy. Just lying here, falling asleep with you. Cor, the way you look right now. I could write some nice poetry about this.

"I get what you mean," Buffy said. "Not that I think I can write poetry, but the feelings I have are definitely of the good and poem-worthy. I wish we could stay here."

"But we can't."

"I know. I'm hoping Anya will be willing to negotiate. Do vengeance demons usually negotiate wishes?"

"Not often, but some are open to the idea of wishes being done for justice."

"We'll let's hope she's all for truth and justice and, well, making sure she doesn't end up on the Slayer's bad side."

Buffy got up out of the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed the hairbrush from the nightstand and started fixing her hair. William sat up and watched her as her brush went from the dark roots to the blonde tips. It was like watching gold being spun.

"Hey William?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if I still call you Spike sometimes?"

"You can call me whatever you want, luv."

She turned to him and said, "Come. Take a look at yourself." She turned his attention to her mirror.

William got out of the bed and walked to Buffy, standing next to her in front of the mirror. He looked at himself with surprise, remembering the coward in glasses and tweed he used to be. His eyes were much brighter than he remembered. The shirt from David Bowie's world tour in 1978 still looked good on him, as did the faded jeans he wore. A memory of his Billy Idol style flashed in his mind, along with the memory of killing Nikki Wood. The guilt from that memory started to sink in.

But then he looked at Buffy, who stood by his side and smiled at him. He knew that the person he was before was still a part of him, as was the demon, but he was willing to change, as long as she was always with him.

 **XXII**

Anya grumbled when she found herself back in the library. However, she noticed a few things. One, Angel was in the book cage, with Faith glaring daggers at him. Drusilla—or Catherine, as she insisted on being called—was sitting with the witch who summoned her, afraid of her. The Watchers were standing towards the left, armed. Buffy and Spike—William, she reminded herself—were standing side by side with very serious looks on their faces. But it was the way that they stood that intrigued her.

"I take it you summoned me again because of your wish?" Anya asked.

"We have," Buffy said. "I think I learned my lesson about making my wishes carefully. However, I still have some vengeance to settle with Angel. He was stalking Catherine and tried attacking my mother last night. I don't think being a human will suit him anymore."

Anya crossed her arms, but grinned, intrigued at what Buffy might be propositioning. "So you want to turn him back into Angelus again?"

"Not exactly. He needs to learn some things about life. And I think you can help him learn the same way you did with me."

"Ah, so you're proposing a justice wish."

"I know that's not exactly your department, but given I'm the Slayer, I want to be fair."

"And what do I get out of it?"

"I'm hoping that what I propose will still hurt Angel because," she turned to look at his agony-ridden face and said "he'll have to live knowing that he will never be with me."

"Ooh, I like it! Your wish is my command, Slayer!"

Buffy turned back to look at Anya and said, "First of all, Catherine needs to remain human. I realize now that she's a victim of circumstances. She told me that there's a convent in Los Angeles where she'll work until she's ready for her first vows. Wesley told me that these sisters are more open-minded about Catherine's visions."

"Done. And what about Angel?"

"I think he's at his best as an ensouled vampire, guilt-ridden curse and all. But I do want to give him the chance to find a way to anchor his soul."

"I know some people in Cleveland who can help," Faith said.

Anya gave Faith a knowing look. "Sounds like you care about him."

Faith folded her arms and looked away from Angel. "So not the case! I just decided that it'll be my job to keep Angel on the straight and narrow so that he doesn't turn back into the sociopathic serial killer guy. That's all."

"Mmm hmm." Anya turned back to Buffy and said, "And what do you want to do about Billy Idol here?"

"Oi! I'm right here! And just so you know, Billy Idol stole his look from me!"

"Calm down, William!" Buffy said, trying to hold back her laughter. "Since this part of my wish involves you, what do you want?"

William looked at Buffy with shock and then put his hands into his pockets, giving an uncertain shrug. "Luv, if you want me to be human, then make it so."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't want to constantly worry about you. I realize now I need someone who can fight by my side, someone I can trust with my life. You've shown that you can do that."

"I can train real hard, Buffy. I don't want to constantly fight my demon in order to be good. And I don't want to be guilt-ridden, either."

"Omigod, would you stop?!" Anya said. "William, even if you were to become a vampire again, you soul will always be with you. You should know that better than anyone else. And Buffy, I'm glad that you've finally learned what you needed. I think I have something that can work out for both of you."

* * *

Please like and review!


	12. As Time Goes By

This is a four part ending/epilogue. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 **XXIII**

Buffy never thought she would look forward to patrolling again, but she felt that familiar rush running through her veins as she let her inner Slayer demon guide her to her prey. She ran towards a grave as a vampire came out from the ground. One precise stake to the heart later and the guy was dust.

"Too easy," she said.

"Speak for yourself, luv," William said as he fought of a group of four vamps. "Could use a bit of help here!"

Buffy groaned. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

She did a hand flip from her old cheerleading days and kicked the head of one vamp while staking the other. William threw down a few kicks and punches, but ultimately finished them off with two stakes.

As the dust settled, they turned to face each other and kissed each other, arms wrapping around each others, tongues dancing, breaths ragged as they let go.

"I missed this," William said.

"The fight?" Buffy asked as they walked around the cemetery. "The enhanced strength? The super speed? Or all of the above?"

"All of the above Plus having the demon back, albeit in a different way."

Buffy giggled. "Who knew that being a Slayer came with having a demon? Aside from Anya, of course?"

"Might explain why I kept looking for Slayers."

"Who cares? I'm just happy I have the best partner in demon slaying and that I have no more competition."

"Same here, Slayer."

"You have got to come up with a better nickname for me, Spike."

"Would Goldilocks work?"

"A world of no!"

Their conversation was interrupted with the sound of a distant growl. Buffy and William took each other by the hand and ran towards the danger together.

 **XXIV**

The Bronze was jumping with the sounds of Oz's band playing their latest setlist for the double farewell party. Catherine was leaving for Boston to work at the convent of the Sisters of Our Lady of Mercy. Faith, Angel, and Jenny Calendar were leaving for Cleveland where they would work on helping the helpless and get Angel's soul anchored.

Anya was very glad with how things turned out. She saw that while Angel was starting to develop feelings for the dark-haired Slayer, he kept looking over at Buffy and William, who were dancing around in their own little world. At least Catherine has the sense to be happy for them, she thought.

The childish adult part of the wish brought some unexpected effects. Buffy's mother and the Watcher known as Giles were enjoying some drinks up on the balcony. That trollish high school principal was dancing by himself away from the kids.

As Anya watched the other people dancing, she felt a slight pang. A memory of a past love flickered in her mind. Then she noticed the other Watcher at the other side of the bar. He kept looking at her shyly before going up to her and stammering an invitation to dance. For some reason, she found his shyness endearing and she accepted.

Stranger things have happened on the Hellmouth.

 **XXV**

Through the next few years, letters and cards consistently came in the mail. Faith and Angel sent postcards from Cleveland. Angel went through a series of trials in order to get his soul anchored, ending with a claim that tied his soul and Faith's together. Faith bragged about teaching Angel a thing or two in the bedroom department and underneath all the brooding, Angel was actually happy with his new life.

Anya and Wesley were also a surprising couple. Anya proved to be a useful asset to the team with all her knowledge of demons. Wesley wasn't used to her blunt language and odd mannerisms, but they turned into endearing qualities over time.

Catherine's letters came less often, since life in the cloister was surprisingly busy. However, she was excited that she was finally going to take her first vows in the same year that Buffy and her friends would start college.

Buffy and her friends stayed in Sunnydale to take care of the Mayor as well as the military organization that was experimenting on demons. But those things got taken care of easily.

By the time Buffy started college, invitations went out to everyone for her wedding, which would be held in December.

 **XXVI**

The first thing that Buffy saw when she woke up was her wedding dress, lying down on the floor, a pool of white and gold lace and satin. Other clothing items were thrown haphazardly around the dress. She turned around and looked at the man who, as of the night before, became her husband. She felt the mark on his neck and felt a tingle on her own. They were truly one.

She kissed the scar on his eyebrow, down to his nose, and then his pouting lips. Her husband slowly woke up, his arms tightening around her.

"Fella could get used to waking up like this," he said as they let go of the kiss.

"Ditto," Buffy said. "And as an added bonus, I don't have to worry about you burning up my bed."

"Still want to make you burn," William said with a mischievous leer. Buffy responded with a frown.

"Spike!"

"Oh! Pouty!" he said, jokingly aghast. "Look at that lip. Gonna get it…"

Buffy's pout turned into a smile as he kissed her. The kiss grew deeper, only for William to groan as Buffy let go. "What's wrong, sunshine?"

Buffy giggled as she sat up on the bed. "I just wanted to hear you call me that again. Sunshine."

William smiled and brought his hand to hold hers. Their rings sparkled in the morning light.

"Mr. and Mrs. Summers," William said. "I think I like the sound of that."

Buffy rested her head on his shoulders, placing a kiss on his hand. "Can we just not go anywhere today? I'm not exactly hungry for food right now."

"Anything you want, sunshine."

She turned to look at him and said, "Right now, you're all I want, William."

"Same here, Buffy."

* * *

And that's all, folks! Please like and review!


End file.
